


Keeping a Secret

by LittleJowo



Category: SAKANA
Genre: 20 minute challenge, Creative Writing Assignment, Drabble, Misunderstandings, No Plot, Oneshot, Poor babu, Short, fastwrite, hangovers, practice, sad!Taisei, sorta character study?, sorta references TaiDai?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble on what Taisei's thoughts might have been on Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was a Creative Writing assignment. I had 20 minutes to think of a story related to "keeping a secret" and to write it. Please let me know if there are any mistakes I may have missed! Not supposed to be too in-depth.

He couldn’t know.

Yuudai could NOT, under ANY circumstances, realize Taisei’s feelings for him. He would be disgusted to know that Taisei was bisexual…

Taisei was glad that Yuudai didn’t remember much from that Saturday night. When they’d broken into the Ueno Zoo, Taisei had casually placed a hand on Yuudai’s shoulder, pretending to try to balance himself in a drunken stupor. Yuudai didn’t seem to mind, at least, but he was just as drunk and probably didn’t even notice.

Then there was that time he’d kissed Yuudai. Oh, God, there were so many things wrong with that! If Jiro hadn’t been there, it could have gone even further than it had. Then Yuudai would have hated him for sure! If he didn’t already, that is.

Taro said that Yuudai hates everybody, but Taisei couldn’t help but think otherwise. Yuudai was a little prickly, but he didn’t seem to actually hate anyone. He wouldn’t have joined us to watch Jiro’s date unless he wanted to cheer him on, right?

His attitude towards Taisei, however, could only be described as...uncomfortable. He would shy away at the slightest touch, his voice would waver, his knees would shake. He’d even yelled at Taisei for giving him compliments on his hair. Why would he react that way unless he thought Taisei was insulting him? And why would he think that unless he hated him?

Taisei cried in Taro’s lap, trying to calm himself down.

He hated Saturdays.


End file.
